Between Darkness and Light
by Reggie
Summary: ~*~Chapters 2 and 3 are up~*~ Where Niera and Snape first met and their history. Prelude to A Matter of Principle
1. Potions Class

Disclaimer:  Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic books.  I take no monetary payment for this story.  It's for fun.  Niera Coldblood and the race of dragonkin are mine, ask nicely and I'll maybe let you borrow her.

A/N:  If J.K. Rowling is reading this (Yeah, right….really?), I won't mind Snape as a birthday present.

Text between ~ is either dragon tongue and parseltongue 

Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 1:

It started with a whisper and a snicker.  Niera looked over from her cutting to see one of the other students, Druscilla, whispering to her Slytherin housemate, glancing to the back of the room.  _What are they up to?_  Dru glanced over at Niera and narrowed her eyes with a smirk before turning back towards her friend.

Niera glanced towards the front of the class and Professor Snape to see him working on something of his own.  He was one of the newest teachers, having only been at Hogwart's ever since she had started attending 6 years ago.  She turned her attention back to Dru to see her sitting back up in her chair and working on her own potion again.  Niera frowned a bit before going back to her own potion.

The quiet talk of students amongst themselves was broken by a shrill scream.  Everyone's attention was jerked to the back of the room.  Missy, one of the Ravenclaw students, was standing on her chair, staring at the floor.  Her eyes were wide enough to see the whites and her skin had turned a pasty white.

Dru and Tanzy, the other Slytherin student, were trying not to fall on the floor laughing.

"Ms. Rodgers, what do you think you're doing?"  Snape scowled, unhappy with the disruption.  "10 points from Ravenclaw."

"B…b…but, Pro….Prof…Professor…"  She was stuttering from whatever had scared her, not able to get the sentence out.

"What is it, Ms. Rodgers?"

"There is a snake on the floor, Professor."  George, Missy's partner, had his feet up as well, but was calmer than Missy.

Dru and Tanzy laughed harder while the rest of the Ravenclaws pulled their feet up so they wouldn't get bit by the snake.  Niera leaned down so she could see under the desks.  In the dim light, she could just barely make out the reptile as it curled itself around the legs of Missy's chair.

Niera could only hope that she could communicate with the snake in the dragon tongue.  It was similar to parseltongue, but some words were far different.  She quietly hissed and saw the snake turn its head in her direction.

~Do you understand me?~

~Yes.  What….want?~  The snake responded back in broken words, speaking what it knew to be the same.

~Do you want to leave here?  There are some people scared of you.~

~Yes.  Cold.  Loud.~

Niera held out her hand for the snake to curl around her arm.  She could feel its scales move, cool against the warmth of her own skin.  There wasn't a sound in the room as she straightened up to see everyone stared at her.  Missy was still standing on her chair, eyes locked onto the snake.

Niera threw a glance over at Dru to see the other girl glaring at her, an ugly sneer on her face.

"Ms. Coldblood."  The whispery, soft voice was right in front of her desk.  She looked up to see Snape standing there, watching with hooded eyes.  "After class, take your friend and put him somewhere that he should not be.  Like MY classroom.  Is that understood?"

"But Professor, he's not…"

"Am I understood, Ms. Coldblood."

"Yes, Professor."  She watched as he turned around and stepped back up to his desk.

"Now, if everyone is finished with their disruptions.." His eyes swept over the Ravenclaw section of the class, as if it was their fault. "…please continue with your potions.  You have 10 minutes left.

There were some mutters and resentful glances thrown towards Dru and Tanzy before everyone went back to their work.  Niera looked over at Dru to see the girl smirking at her, enjoying the fact that Ravenclaw lost points, and mouthed the word "freak."

Niera's own eyes narrowed, exchanging look for look.

"Ms. Sallan.  Ms. Coldblood.  Back to work.  Now."  Snape's voice cut the staring contest short as both girls went back to work reluctantly.

After class was over, she left first so Missy would feel better.  George had done most of the work since she couldn't, just staring at the snake as it lay curled up on Niera's desk.  

"Hey, Coldblood.  Remember practice tomorrow."  

She looked over at the call and nodded to Marcus, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.  "I'll be there."

He gave her a wave before heading off to his next class.

She went out the front door and stepped onto the grounds.  She moved in the direction of Hagrid's cottage.

~I'll put you down by the Forbidden Forest. You should be fine there.~

The snake's head rose from on top of its curled up body and gave a nodding motion.

She was almost at the edge when Hagrid came out, followed by Fang.  "Wot 'ave yeh got there.?"  The gentle giant gave her a brief smile.

"A snake.  One of the Slytherin students scared Missy with it.  He understood enough to know I wanted to get him out of there and thought the forest would be a good place for him."

"Tha's a good idea.  The forest will take care of its own."

Niera nodded before kneeling and letting the snake slither off.

  
~There you go.  You're free.~

The snake gave a hiss, its tongue flicking out to touch her hand before turning and disappearing into the underbrush between the trees.

Hagrid had watched her the entire time, giving her a worried look.  "Yeh might wan' to watch where yeh do that."

Niera sighed.  "It's not exactly the same.  I'm speaking in one of the dragon tongues.  I could only understand some of the words."

"Just be careful, Niera.  Some people might not like it."

"I will, Hagrid."  She gave him a smile. "I need to go, I have some studying to do."  With a wave, she walked back to the school.

As soon as she entered the school, Missy was by her side and hugged Niera tightly.  "Thank you, thank you, thank you.  I was so scared.  Dru knows I don't like snakes too."  The girl frowned.

Niera smiled. "Glad I could help.  I should have known she was up to something."

"She's a mean-spirited shrew.  Everyone suspects her of something all the time.  What are you doing now."  Missy shrugged.  

"I was going to the library to study for my Transfiguration test."

"I'll walk with you.  What do you need to do now."  
  


"Not snakes."  Niera gave a grin and a slight chuckle after being elbowed by Missy as they went down the hall towards the library.


	2. Quidditch practice and the Forest

Disclaimer:  I am not J.K. Rowling (Dammit). Snape and associated Harry Potter characters belong to her, although I would like to get Snape on a long-term loan. *G*

Niera and any mention of dragonkin are mine though.

A/N:  Just another practice.

~~~~~~~~~

Niera could feel the cold wind in her hair while there was a streak of blue below her as the quaffle was passed back and forth between the chasers.  She dodged out of the way of a bludger just as is passed within a hairsbreadth of her face.  That one had been close.

"Sorry!"  Janelle, one of the beaters, called as she raced in pursuit.

Niera didn't respond as it would have been a waste of breath as Janelle was almost at the other side of the field.  Her gaze went to the sky as she looked for the elusive glimmer of gold.

It wasn't a bad day for practice, a little chilly but the team robes kept them warm.  Her fingers flexed on the broom as she waited patiently.  It had been ruled that she couldn't play without a broom despite the fact that she could fly on her own.  The game of Quidditch had always been played on brooms so she could follow that rule.  

She saw a flash of light from the corner of her eye and she turned to see where it had come from.  The only view she had was of the Forbidden Forest.  She frowned slightly as she stared over the skeletal trees of the dark forest.  Maybe it was just a fire from one of the centaurs.  She looked away when she didn't see any other flashes, looking up at the cloudy sky for the Snitch.  There was another flash, like someone turning on a light quickly and then turning it back off.  What is over there…….

"Niera! Look out!"  The yell caught her attention in time to see a bludger coming right for her.  There was no time to fly out of the way so she spun upside down on the broom.  She let out a breath as the near collision but then stared at the snitch as it hovered in front of her.  Still upside down, she gave chase, the flashes being pushed to the back of her mind for the moment.

"Good practice.  Keep positive thoughts for our game next week."  Marcus waved to the rest of the team as he dashed off to get normal clothing on so he could get into Hogsmeade while he could.

The rest of the team waved as he left before getting out of their own game robes.  Not that the snitch didn't hold her attention, she remembered the flashes of light in the forest.  Maybe Hagrid would know what was going on.  He keeps in contact with some of the creatures on the forest.  At least that's what he says.

"That was a close call there, Niera."

She looked over at Janelle as the other girl leaned against one of the lockers.  "I know.  I had thought I saw something flash in the forest.  It had distracted me.  

"The Forbidden Forest?  I wouldn't want to know what went on in there.  The place gives me nightmares just thinking about having to go into it."

"Maybe it was the centaurs or…."

"The werewolves that would have you for dinner as soon as talk to you.  Just forget about it.  It's the Forbidden Forest.  Strange things are always happening in there."  Janelle nudges her.  "Going to come with us to Hogsmeade while there is still time?"

Niera shook her head.  "No, I want to practice with my dirgen."

"I don't understand.  You're a witch as well as having the ability to do dragon magic and you still want to learn to fight hand to hand.  You're weird."  Janelle grinned slightly. "Anthony was hoping to see you there, but I guess I'll have to break the news that you would rather swing a sharp, pointy object around.  I'll bring you something back though."

"Because it's an art form."  Niera stuck out her tongue at the girl.  "And I'll talk to him when he gets back if he wants to say something to me.   Go on, before it's too late.  I'll see you later."

"See you, Niera."  Janelle waved as she left.

The dragonkin shook her head as the call of sugar and butterbeer for everyone was strong.  Although she would have liked to have known what was going on in the forest, Janelle was right.  There wasn't much she could do about it without sneaking in to see.  And she couldn't do it this week because of classes an the game against Slytherin next Saturday.  At least she wouldn't have to deal with Dru in the game since they don't have any female players, but that didn't mean they weren't just as vicious.

She headed towards the second floor of the school were Professor Dumbledore let her use one of the vacant rooms for her practice.  The entire floor was covered with mats and over in the corner was a weapon rack with all matters of bladed weapons and staffs.  "Cold winds."  She spoke as she stood outside the door before stepping forward.  It was also warded against anyone but her.  The Headmaster set up a password so she wouldn't have to worry about someone taking anything.  The blades of the weapons were kept sharp and could seriously hurt someone.

She walked over and pulled out what could be staff but for the blades on both end.  The larger blade had a straight edge on one side while the other was curved, the other end was small and thinner but held a double edge made for piercing armor.  The staff itself was carved with a scene while having a handled grip for the main hand.  The metal gleamed a  blueish-white sheen and glinted as she twirled it experimentally.

Niera glanced out one of the many windows of the room, checking how much time she had before everyone came back for supper.  Satisfied that she had plenty of time, she held the dirgen parallel before thrusting forward at an invisible enemy.

She focused her mind, going over the different moves before she executed it, bare feet moving quietly over the mats.  She was obvious as she went past the time she wanted and the sky started to turn dark and the stars glinted in the black night.  She was also unaware that she had gained an audience.

Snape was skulking through the halls, enjoying the silence to help calm him down, enjoying the reprieve of most of the students being in Hogsmeade.  It had been five years since he was with Lord Voldemort when he had decided he no longer wanted to be a Death Eater and had come back, asking for mercy from Dumbledore.  He hadn't expected to receive it and the proposition to spy as well but he had taken it.  It still affected him at times, the death and torture, keeping up the façade.  But he knows how to wear the mask too well.  

The light in one of the classrooms caused him to pause.  To his knowledge, no on was given detention, especially in one of the empty rooms.  Filch never lingers in a room unless Peeves had made a mess.

A black brow rose slightly as he moved closer to notice that changes in the room as well as the concentration of the student, Coldblood, as she wielded a wicked looking weapon.  He watched as she moved, swinging the weapon around like it was a child's toy.  Her movements were smooth and graceful, one flowing into another, despite the fact that her wings might make such moves difficult.  She seemed to have adapted herself to move rapidly with them.

Of course, that was why she was such a good Seeker.  She adapted herself.  The gleam of the blades as they spun around her were hypnotic but he shook it off.  His brows lowered in a frown and he was about to step forward and call her name when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She is almost done.  No need to interrupt her."

Snape tensed up before looking over his shoulder at Dumbledore.  "What is she doing here?"

The old man quirked a silvery brow at him before turning his attention to the girl in the room, smiling slightly.  "I am allowing her access for her to keep her training sharp.  What she is doing is a unique fighting style know to dragonkind.  She needs to know, especially when she goes for her tests."

"Tests?  She is attending another school?"

"No, not another school.  Those markings on her outer edge of her wings are rites of passage that she has successfully completed."

Snape looked over his shoulder at him, a black brow raising, but Dumbledore stopped him before he could speak again.

"That is why she has been gone for a week at a time during the years she has been here.    But I will say no more as it isn't my place."  He gave a smile.  "If you wish to know of the dragonkind, I would ask young Niera for that explanation herself."

Severus gave a small snort before looking into the room again, seeing the dragonkin perform a move that caused her wings to flare out behind her.

"Beautiful…." The word escaped him as he gazed at the wings with the thin membranous skin that looked transparent.  The markings seemed to move on their own but it might have been a trick of the light.

"Yes, she is.  One odesn't get a full appreciation for her wings as there aren't many places she where she can soar freely.  I saw her fly a few times and I look forward to the chance to see it again."  The old man's eyes twinkled merrily.

Snape frowned, about to tell Dumbledore that's not what he meant before the older man walked into the room, clapping.

"Very good, Niera.  You move like your father more and more."

Niera spun around from the weapon rack, having just put the dirgen back in its place to see Dumbledore and the black clad Potions Master behind him.  Silver eyes flickered back to the Headmaster before giving a smile and a nod.    
  


"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."  She pauses a moment.  "I didn't disturb anyone, did I?"

"Not at all.  I thought I would remind you of the time."  He indicates the dark sky through the windows.  "I didn't want you to miss dinner.  I think you have enough time to get ready though.  I will close the door for you."

Niera's eyes widened as she realized she practiced longer than she wanted. "Ternlei!"  The quiet curse slipped out, causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"Better watch where you say that."

She gave a nod and wry smile as she picked up her Quidditch robes and shoes.  "Yes, Professor.  I'll see you at dinner."  She nodded to Snape as she passed him.  "Professor Snape."

"Ms. Coldblood."

She ran barefoot down the hallway, leaving the Professors behind, to the Ravenclaw dorms before slowing to put on her shoes.  She might have time for a shower before dinner, at least she hopes so.  She is hungry after both practices.


	3. Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin

Disclaimer:  I'm not J.K. Rowling so Snape and any related characters belong to her. (dammit).  But Niera and any mention of dragonkin and related mentions are min.

A/N:  Something strange is happening in the forest.

~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3:

It was going to be a messy game. The rain didn't hold off as long as it would have been liked.  The Ravenclaw team waited, hearing Josey, the Hufflepuff scorekeeper, announcing the teams playing before the cheers started.

"All right, guys and girls.  I know you'll give your all but lets show them all that a little rain doesn't dampen Ravenclaw spirit."  Marcus looked at them all before Trexel, the Quidditch referee called for them to come forward, team captains in front.  Everyone in the stands had their umbrellas up, providing a dark blue and green canopy as they cheered.

"Shake hands and then teams can kick off."  Trexel gave the captains a look before placing the whistle between his lips.  Both captains glowered at each other before slapping hands in a parody of a shake.

Fourteen players rose up into the air as the cheers got louder.  Niera rose higher so she could see the Snitch.  The Slytherin seeker narrowed his eyes at her as they waited for the blow of the whistle.

It was accompanied by the bludgers as they exploded from the case.  There was a roar from the crowd as the quaffle was tossed.  There were blurs of blue and green as the game started with an explosion.

Niera was cold, even with the heavy cloak. There were times when sitting high on a broom with winds wasn't exactly a walk in the park.  Her eyes were drawn to the forest again as light broke through the gloom.  What IS that?

She couldn't dwell much on it as a flicker of gold was seen from the corner of her eye.  The snitch.  Without thinking about it, she turned the broom in that direction, darting after it.  The Slytherin seeker wasn't far behind her.

There was another cheer from the crowd ad everyone noticed the sudden action and Josey went into her commentary about both seekers.  They both streaked through the other players, keeping a tail on the snitch, ramming into each other so they could get the advantage over one another or trying to get the other seeker for fall off the broom.

The voices were a dull noise in the background as Niera focused on the snitch.  She wasn't going to lose this game.  

The other seeker slammed into her and gave himself a better lead as she dropped back slightly.  She narrowed her eyes before tucking herself tighter against the broom.  As she got closer, she elbowed him and saw the snitch drop straight down.  Both followed before it made a sudden move back up.  Niera pulled herself up but the Slytherin seeker had a harder time and lost his lead as she was keeping on the Snitch's tail.  It winged over the teachers' stand and she thought some of them ducked as she flew in pursuit.

She knew the other seeker was behind her again.  She pulled forward and then spun her broom, one hand clenched in a fist as the snitch fluttered it's feathery wings.

"COLDBLOOD has the Snitch! Ravenclaw WINS!"

There was a loud cheer from the Ravenclaw stands as she flew slapping hands of her teammates as she passed them.  Hisses and boos could be heard from the Slytherin side of the field as their team left.

"Fantastic flying, Ni." Jeanne, one of the chasers, gave her a hug.  "Didn't think you would catch the little beast."

"I thought it was going to slip away."

Marcus put an arm around her shoulders. "You're making my last year memorable, Coldblood.  Don't know what I would do without you."

Niera smirked slightly.  "What, you mean you don't want to repeat your last year again?"

Jules, the other beater of the team clasped his hands to chest chest.  "And I thought we had something special."  He cooed in a falsetto voice while batting his lashes at Marcus.

"Shut it, D'Angelo." Marcus cuffed Jules in the arm

There were a few snickers from everyone as they went into the locker area.

Everyone was in good spirits at dinner in aftermath of the game.  Lightning arched across the enchanted sky on the ceiling.  The storm had picked up since the afternoon and was now lightning and thundering outside.  

"Well if it isn't the reigning team.  It was just dumb luck that you won."

Everyone looked over at the snide voice to see Druscilla standing there as she stopped before heading to her own table.

"I don't think so.  I tend to think that the better team won."  Anthony eyed Dru.  He was sitting next to his sister, Janelle, while the other 6th and 7th years watched Dru with cool expressions on their faces.

Dru sneered at him before looking at the others watching and stopping on Niera.  "At least we don't have a winged freak on the team."

Niera folded her hands, staring back.  "Do you have a point to coming over here other than to hear yourself talk?"

Dru's face turned a mottled red and if daggers could shot out of someone's eyes, there would have been some aimed at Niera.

"Watch your back, freak."  Dru spun on her heel and stomped over to the Slytherin table.

"Oooo, harsh.  Did you think of that one by yourself?"

The only indication that Dru had heard the last comment was the stiffening of her shoulders.

Janelle rolled her eyes and leaned over.  "Quick of wit, she isn't.  Don't know why she bothers."

"Because she doesn't have the sense to not do anything."  Jeanne shrugged before biting into her cake.  "She never did know when to quit."

"So, since it's Sunday tomorrow, how about all the girls get into a pillow fight in their pajamas while the guys watch?"  Jules cracked a grin before shielding his head as food was thrown at him.  "It was a  joke…a JOKE."

They bantered back and forth, forgetting about the spiteful Dru.  Nothing would ever change her and they weren't going to try.


End file.
